Kitty and Idiots
by TheFluffyGlaceon
Summary: In a series of of one-shots, Lethe finds herself in awkward and funny situations indeed,


Well guys, and the occasional gal, Fluffy here with something NOT related to pokemon, but instead, Fire Emblem AND ... Something. Anyways, this will be a series of one-shots starring around my favorite Fire Emblem charecter, and furry of all time, LETHE. She's a cat luguz (Look it up!), but anyway... wait: ROBO MODE ACTIVATE!

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own fire emblem, or anything that comes in any of these one shots. I am doing this more for fun than my other fanfictional -sorta- success... I'm nothin' special, k'. ANYWAYS... (gotta love the ...) I dont own anything, but if I did, well, -sniff- (Walks off for a moment...) OK! After this, by the way, nomore disclaimers. your welcome.

Anyways, they'll be set in different places each time, set after Por but before RD, so, yes, onto the fic!

Lethe and Soren... in a room... together

(OH MOTHER OF GREIL)

* * *

Lethe streached her lags and purred, snuggled up in her grass bed. Light shone in on her through the opening of her room. Everything was completly and uderly- "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!" Mordecai yelled from the hallway outside her room.

"GAHHHH!" She screeched flailing off the bed.

"Ike come back, Ike mordecai's best friend!" Lethe got up, and stared out the crevus of her door.

There was Mordecai, Ranulf, and four other figures with them. It turned out to be Ike, Titania, Soren, and some other beorc (Human) when she slowly steped outside, loathing to being stuck with Mordecai. He was loud and clumsy, not only that, but he affiliated himself with beorc so fast. Lethe had gotten over being with some of them, but Mordecai didn't care.

"Why are you back, Ike?" Ranulf asked, sporting a dazed, woken up face.

"I would like to know too, actually." Soren asked subtly.

"Well... you see, the luguz kings are trying to strengthen beorc-luguz relation ships between Crimea and Gallia(Beast luguz home-land), and we are going to be working together for a while." Ike explained.

"OK, we allready worked together before, so why go through the trouble of warning us about something that dosn't really effect us?" Lethe said, crossing her arms.

"Well, to introduce a buddy system, so that we can be safe!:D" Ike held up his thumb, acting like Dora the Explorer.

"OK, and...?" Soren questioned.

"To make sure the pairing will go through, I made a list..."  
Ike goes down the list, as Lethe just taps her feet, thinking on who to sharpen her claws on afterwords.

"Mordecai will be with me, and Soren with Lethe!" Ike finished.

All at once, both figures looked angrily at Ike.

"SOREN! That weekling is hardly a good scraching post for me, He's a meer twig!"

"A LUGUZ! Filthy sub-human scum, why-"

"Don't fight it, for now this is how it goes." Ike said as the two pouted.

* * *

The two fought valiantly, but in the end, Titania stopped them with the flick of her wrist.

"You two will stay in here until either Lethe starts to kill Soren-

"WHAT"

"- or you two get along."

"I'd prefer neither!"

"I like the first one!"

"If you do fight, once Soren recovers this'll happen again!"

"DAMN!"

The door slams shut and is locked as Ike leaves.

Silence fell in the room, as the two looked at each other.

After some time, Soren managed to breath some words.

"So, I hear you have the hots for a certain someone..." He said slowly.

"Wha-What are you saying, are you implying that..." Lethe began to blush.

"WELL, Ike's mine sister!"

"WTF!" Was the only thing Lethe could muster to say in the outrage of confusion.

"I know you love him, and I'm not having it!"(P.S. #WTFLOLROFL)

"WHAT, your gay?!"

"Isn't it implied, I mean look how feminine I am. He LOVES my body, more than yours, you freak!"

The door smacked open.

"What the HELL Soren, I'm your friend, not your butt buddy!" Ike yelled at Soren, smacking him with the flat of his blade.

"I'm not into Ike anyway, you FREAK!" She yelled, Transforming and running off.

* * *

Well, there you go. I'm definitely gonna do some more of these, so hope you guys like. I've been playing lots of FE, so yeah.

Have any suggestions for person or place, tell me!

And always, I'm a Fluffy Glaceon, and I LOVE BACONZ!


End file.
